battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Impending Fate
Summary "Impending Fate" is a oneshot from Season 4, March 5, 2015, in which Kiri talks to her parents and learns of the witch threat in the village. Full Text It was good to be home. Kiri had so far run about the village to say hello to everyone, worked at the tea house for old time’s sake, taken Dagger on a flight to show her everything, and visited the ancestral shrine. Her parents had told her much about what had happened while she was gone. In return, she told them her story of the Rebellion. She left out specific details of course - she couldn’t risk endangering it after all - but made sure to give a warning about Ragnarok. Her father frowned. “We know. We’ve done our best to stay out of it - what with our own troubles with witches - “ Kiri dropped her teacup. "What?!" she gaped, staring at him. "You - but no one believed me until - " "Until Makoto and Panne came staggering back talking about it a few weeks ago," her father replied, frowning. "We did our own scouting into it. It explains the disappearances, that bizarre murder a couple months ago… and then everyone remembered your warnings. We’ve been able to take down the familiars that appeared, but not the witch itself. We also made certain to not contract with any of the white cats that appeared." Kiri breathed, gripping the table. “Good. Good.” Another thought came to her. “What - what did the witch’s labyrinth look like, the one that Makoto and Panne stumbled into?” Her mother answered this one, looking disturbed by the explanation. "Lush grass, clear sky, glass tree of daggers… and when the daggers fall, the landscape changes, and eventually the crystal tower appears like a beacon against a blood red sun…" Lillith. Kiri grit her teeth. "I know how to destroy it," she said simply. "And I can. My experiences in the Wilder West have taught me much. I’ve killed a lot of witches." Her parents looked at each other, then nodded gravely. “Then… we’ll kneel to your expertise,” her father said after a moment. “Oh yes, before you do anything with the witches - we have an elderly stranger and his men in the village. They were found collapsed in the desert and taken care of here, but they are here regarding Ragnarok. They… seem to have come from the Wilder West, most recently, as of that. They’re being watched - perks of every adult in the village being a trained Viking Ninja - and so far nothing has come of them, but given your time in the Wilder West, I’m going to ask if you can talk to them with the other village leaders when the negotiations begin.” Kiri frowned. I wonder who they might be… and I possibly might know them… "Master Ryoko asked you to ask me?" she spoke after a moment. Her father nodded. “It was deemed best.” Kiri swallowed. This was far greater of an honor than she expected. "Then… yes, I’ll join in," she replied. "I brought a copy of a book on white cats and witches to give to the village, by the way… I figure it’ll be useful." "Thank you Kiri," her mother answered. She paused for a moment, then smiled. "We’re so proud of you. You’ve grown so much." Kiri swallowed. "Thanks… ‘kaasan, ‘tousan," she managed, as she tried desperately to maintain her composure. She hated this impending fate. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Toshioka Kiri